


Casually Living Together

by PinkPastaLover



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPastaLover/pseuds/PinkPastaLover
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is confused when his childhood friend and biggest rival, Bakugo Katsuki, asks him to live with him. He agrees on a whim but still can't figure out why the other would want to. Maybe, just maybe, it'll turn their complicated relationship for the better. In the meantime, Midoriya really needs to get his own bed.
Relationships: BakuDeku - Relationship, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	1. Intro

Alright, alright. So I know I shouldn't be starting another book until I finish my Mikayuu one, but I just can't help myself. I just like this ship a lot. The whole complications and room to grow makes the writer in me hungry to give them relationship development. 

Characters and artwork belong to their respective owners. I just made the story.

Don't like, don't read yada yada. 

Enjoy! :D


	2. Moving In

**Welcome to the first chapter and enjoy!**

**Deku’s POV**

I fumble for my keys while also trying to balance the boxes Im holding in my other hand. Just as I find the All Might charm in my pocket, the boxes begin to tip. "Ah!" I scramble rebalance them, sacrificing the keys to try to catch them; I'm too late. The boxes thump to the ground as I watch in horror.

I groan, opting to just open the door and then get the boxes. Once I have the door unlocked and open, I use my foot to keep it that way while I restack the three boxes in my arms. I'm finally in, and I set the boxes on the floor in the middle of the living room. The door has shut behind me, so I move to find the door stop to keep it open. I open the smallest of the boxes and pull it out. I'm glad I was smart enough to get it for moving.

I smile, proud with myself. The smile falters when the door slams open and I flinch. "Hey nerd! What the hell was the noise I just heard!"

I turned nervously and stuttered, "H-hi Ka- Ka- Kacchan. So um you see... I kinda dropped the boxes when I was trying to get the door open. Hahaha silly me."

I could see him twitch angrily. "I cant believe I agreed to live with a nerd like you."

"Hey! You were the one who asked me!" I fire back.

"Whatever! Just be more careful next time." He yells back.

I shake my head, putting the doorstop under the door and heading out to get more boxes. Why does he want to live with me anyways?

When he asked me at graduation, I couldn't figure it out then either.

**Flashback~~~~~**

"Live with me." Kacchan demands, staring me dead in the face. There's nothing in his expression to hint at him playing a joke on me.

"Wh- What?" I question.

"I'm asking you to move into an apartment with me," He clarifies.

"Um... why?" I ask. I'm very confused on why Kacchan wants to live with me of all people.

"You don't want to?"

"No, no. I mean I wouldn't mind being your roommate. I'm just confused on why you would ask me," I explain.

"If you share with someone, rent costs and utilities are cut in half. You should know that, dumb nerd," he responds.

I scratch the back of my head, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's do it then, Kacchan." That still doesn't answer my question. Why me?

He smirks,"Perfect. Meet me at the station at 10:00 on Saturday; I already have a few places picked out. And don't be late!"

"I- I won't!"

I watch Kacchan walk off, looking surprisingly happy. It's all so perplexing. Uraraka skips up to me, and I turn my attention to her. "What was that about?" she asks.

I shrug, "I guess me and Kacchan are gonna get a place together so that we can split the costs."

"Oh, I see. So you'll be roommates." I nodded. "Huh. That's pretty unexpected from Bakugo," she comments thoughtfully.

"I know," I agree. "I'm trying to figure out if there's some kind of catch, but he seems genuine. Maybe this'll be good for us."

Uraraka smiles and gives me a pat on the back, "Yeah. Good luck, Deku!"

I chuckle nervously, "Thanks. I might just need it."

**Present~~~~~**

I carry boxes up three at a time. I have clearly not learned my lesson from before. When I get to the apartment, I just set them down in the living room. Kacchan sorts through them and begins unpacking some. I go up and down and up and down. The entire time I think to myself, trying to solve the mystery that is Kacchan.

I understand the benefits of living with someone, but I'd expect me to be the last choice. He could've asked Kirishima or even Kaminari first. Maybe he did, and they turned him down. No, I don't think they would. Then why? Kacchan and I argue so much, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't even like me. Maybe his mom forced him to? I don't know; he usually wouldn't listen to her. I really don't understand him.

I don't even realize I'm mumbling until, Kacchan tells me to shut up. I've finished carrying in the boxes am now just kind of standing in the living room, lost in thought.

"Hey nerd! Close the door and start unpacking the living room while I finish the kitchen!" Kacchan yells at me.

"Oh! Sure thing, Kacchan!" I say, moving into action. I pick up the first box which ends up being full of books. I take the box over to the bookshelf, and I set to work putting them on it. Most of the furniture was brought in yesterday, with the exception of the beds, table, and couch. Those are supposed to be delivered this afternoon. In the meantime, Kacchan and I have plenty of unpacking to do in order to keep us busy.

We work for hours. Occasionally Kacchan and I argue about where something should go, but other than that we end up staying pretty quiet with each other. Finally, lunch time comes around. I collapse, sprawling out on the floor in exhaustion.

Kacchan stares down at me and I look up at him. He lightly kicks me with his foot, and I grin. "What are you doing?" I chuckle.

"Nothing. What do you want for lunch?" He asks, changing the subject.

I hum, "We should probably get takeout."

"No duh, dumb nerd. It's not like we have any food here."

I sigh, "I guess we'll have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. Anyways, we should get Western food."

Kacchan grimaces, "Nah, I want sushi."

"Why did you even ask then?" I grumble.

He pulls out his phone and responds, "I thought maybe for once you weren't gonna be a useless Deku. Guess that'll never be true." I glare at him while he taps at the screen. He leaves to order sushi while I stare up at the ceiling.

I throw an arm over my face. What was I thinking? Did I actually believe that we would be able to peacefully coexist? I've never hated Kacchan, but I don't know if we've ever been able to actually get along. I sigh out loud. We need communication, but neither of us knows how to talk to the other. If only this were some simple story where everything will just work out easily.(y'all know I gotta do it at least once every story)

"What the hell are you mumbling about now?"

I jump into a sitting position in surprise. "Kacchan! It's nothing. Sorry."

He scowls, "It's obviously something." I look down at my folded hands resting on my crisscrossed legs. I flinch when something thumps down in front of me. I raise my head to see Kacchan now sitting in front of me. "Speak!" He yells.

"Ah, well. I- I just still don't understand why you to live with me," I explain, gesturing to myself at the 'me'.

He goes to say, "I told you-!"

I cut him off, "No, I know why you want to live with someone. I don't know why you want to live with me, specifically. You could've asked Kirishima or Kaminari- or just anyone you're actually friends with." Kacchan raises his eyebrows in surprise. "I mean, you don't even like me." My voice falters. I'm shocked when I see water drops falling into my lap. I put my hand to my face and realize I'm crying.

Suddenly, I feel a pain on my head from Kacchan hitting me. I'm not really surprised until he pulls me into an embrace. "You dumbass nerd. I never said I didn't like you. Don't you get it? It has to be you," he whispers to me. A sob forces it's way out, and I wrap my arms around him to clutch at the back of his shirt. He pats my head awkwardly while I let it all out. Even when I'm done crying, we stay like that for some time.

A knock at the door sounds, making us jump apart. Kacchan stands to go get it. I decide to make myself useful and go get one of the bigger boxes to use as a makeshift table. Sitting back down, I watch as kacchan comes back with a bag. He puts it on our box table, and I immediately start shuffling through it.

I pull out a wrapped cheeseburger and gasp. I look excitedly at Kacchan with the biggest smile on my face. "You got western food? Even though you didn't want it?"

He flushes lightly, and I notice he's avoiding eye contact. "Whatever. Don't mention it. Ever. And we're having sushi for dinner later."

I laugh, "Sure, Kacchan."

Maybe I shouldn't have given up so easily. I think it'll turn out just fine for us after all. I grin and bite into my cheeseburger.

**I plan on keeping these chapters shorter so that I can update more, but I always say that and then end up going overboard anyways. I'm also planning on releasing a one-shot/short story book for this ship just like my other one, so stay tuned for that. Thanks for reading and see ya next time!**


	3. An Issue

**As always, enjoy!**

**Dekus POV**

I'm putting away some of my clothes in my new closet when a knock at the front door sounds. "I'll get it," I shout to Kacchan, who's in his own room doing who knows what.

He comes out anyways while I rush out to open the door. "It's probably the furniture, they'll need us both."

"You're probably right," I agree. I shoot him a wide grin while I unlock the door.

Once I get the door open, I see two women. Both are brunettes, except one has short hair and the other has long hair pulled back into a ponytail. They both light up in a smile when they see me. "Are you Midoriya?" The short haired one asks, looking at a clipboard that most likely held our order info.

"That's me!" I say, with as much radiance as them.

"Perfect! I'm Jade, and this is my sister, Ruby. We'll be helping you today." She responds. She pulls a pen out of her pocket and hands me it with the clipboard. "I just need you to sign here."

"Okay," I say. I do exactly that and hand it back.

Ruby pipes up, just as naturally giddy as her sister, "Oh and by the way, one of your purchases has been delayed due to problems in production. I believe it was the... All Might bed?- yeah it was."

My face falls, "Really? How long will it take?"

Ruby taps her chin in thought. "Probably a few more days in production, and then we won't be able to get it here for another week; we're very busy this time of year."

I go to say something, when Kacchan pops up behind me. "Oi, stupid Deku. Is it the furniture people?"

"Oh, Kacchan! Yeah, it is. This is Jade and Ruby." They wave happily at their introduction. I continue, "I guess that my bed got delayed for another week."

Kacchan snorts, "Guess you're gonna be sleeping on the couch."

I huff, exasperated. I turn back to the girls, with a smile back on my face, and say, "Come on in."

Both girls step inside. Jade looks around and asks, "So where do you want everything?"

Ruby pipes in, "Before that, we should probably tell you how this'll work. You see, I have a shrinking quirk," she pulls a small couch the size of her hand out of her bag while she talks, "and Jade has a growth quirk. All you have to do is tell us where each thing will go and we'll take care of it. No assembly or muscle required."

I marvel, "Wow! So you two make the perfect team huh? You compliment each other so well!" They nodded happily.

I lead them to the living room, and then leave the rest to Kacchan and the girls. He shows them where each thing goes. I watch in amazement while Ruby puts things down for Jade to make the perfect size. They work so efficiently, and I can't help but grab my notebook to take notes. Before I know it, they've gotten through the couch and table. The last thing is Kacchan's bed.

Once they finish, I ask, "How do you guys know when to stop to get the right size."

They laugh. In unison they respond, "Lots and lots of practice." I nod vigorously, jotting down more notes.

Kacchan, who is annoyed for some reason, comments, "Still the same old Deku with your dumb notebooks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shoot back.

Before we can get into a full on fight, Jade excitedly exclaims, "So I didn't hear wrong earlier! You're the new pro hero, Deku!" Kacchan and I freeze.

Ruby scolds her sister, "Don't be rude. It's none of our business."

"It's alright. I get that a lot. Even when I was still a student, I got a lot of attention." I gesture to Kacchan, "He's Ground Zero too."

Ruby looks at me questioningly, "Are you sure were not being too invasive?" At my nod, she gets as excited as her sister. "I'm that case can we have your autographs?" Jade nods along enthusiastically with her sister's request.

I nod, and Kacchan tsks yet ends up reluctantly complying. We sign a paper for each of them and they leave to go back to work.

I close the door, and walk back to the living room. It all looks so complete with everything in place. There's still a few boxes to unpack here and there, but most of that is personal items. It really feels like a home now. There's just one thing missing. "Kacchan?" I call out.

"What?" He groans, coming out of the hallway.

"Come here!" I plop down on the couch and pat the spot next to me. I wiggle myself to get comfy and sigh happily. "Furniture is so nice," I mumble. The new cushions are soft and cradling which is a nice change from the hard floors.

I can hear the grin in Kacchan's voice when he says, "Glad you think it's comfy. After all, you're going to be sleeping on it for the next week."

I groan, "Don't remind me. I want to actually enjoy this for a little bit."

Katsuki smirks, "So you're saying not to talk about how you're not gonna have a bed. Or how bad your back's gonna hurt after this. Or about how I'll be sleeping soundlessly while you toss and turn on the oh-so-comfy couch."

I shoot him a glare and ask, "Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not being mean. I'm just shoving reality in your face," he explains as if they're two completely different things.

Grabbing the remote and pushing the power button, I point out, "That's still being mean, Kacchan."

"Not my fault you're a weakling who can't take it," he mumbles.

I set the remote down and turn my body to face him. "Oh really? How would you feel if it were you? Are you saying you wouldn't complain at all?" I interrogate.

Kacchan turns to face me back with an aura of smugness oozing off him. "Of course I wouldn't. I'm not a loser like you."

Feeling competitive, I challenge, "So you wouldn't have a problem sleeping on the couch and not have your nice comfortable bed?"

Not backing down, he agrees, "Of course, I wouldn't."

I have a devious smirk of my own as I say, "Prove it."

He goes to say something when he stops. He glares, "You're trying to back me into a corner. It won't work, Deku. I don't have to prove shit."

"So you admit defeat?"

"No, cause I'm winning. I'm not the one without a bed."

I huff, resorting to a new tactic. "Speaking of which, you're bed's plenty big. Why don't we just share?"

Kacchan's demeanor changes and he stands, "Hell no! Like I'd share a bed with a loser like you!"

"No need to get so defensive. I was joking," I explain.

"I'm not being defensive! I'm going to go finish unpacking!" He stomps off while I sit dumbfounded.

What just happened? Kacchan's been acting weird this whole time. I don't understand.

I sigh. I pick up the remote to begin getting the TV set up and busy myself. The entire time, I'm lost in thought. I finish, and I'm able to get into a random show I find after flipping through a few channels.

Time rolls past in the way that it always does, and another show comes on. Glancing at the clock. I notice that it's almost time for dinner.

I wonder if Kacchan has ordered the sushi yet.

Standing up, a quick stretch relieves my tense joints with a few pops. I venture to Kacchan's room. He hasn't come out since before, so I assume he's still there. I knock on the door even though it's open to announce my presence. When I walk in, I see Kacchan putting a box on the shelf in his closet.

"Hey, Kacchan!" I greet. He doesn't respond or even look at me, so I sit down on his already made bed. Wow, he's been working hard. It seems like everything is already in place. I look around the room, and my eyes land on a framed All Might poster hanging above the bed.I reach out, putting my fingers on the smooth glass. "I remember when you got this for your tenth birthday," I mumble, more to myself than to Kacchan.

"What do you want?"

I jump, turning to see Kacchan now facing me with his arms crossed. "Oh, um, I was just wondering if you've ordered dinner yet?" I stutter out, a little embarrassed for some reason.

"No, I haven't. What kind of sushi do you want?"

I flop backwards, sprawling myself out on the black comforter. "I don't know. Get me whatever you're having."

He smirks down at me, "Are you sure you'll be able to handle it? I like things hot." With a smoking finger, he pokes a piece of skin on my stomach that is showing from beneath my shirt.

I yelp and roll away. He watches in satisfaction as I sit up and rub the spot on my belly. I cross my arms and grumble, "I can handle it."

He raises an eyebrow, "Really? Okay. Just don't blame me when you die."

"Die?" I yell, making Kacchan burst into laughter.

"You're such a nerd!" he exclaims. I huff and lay face down on the bed. I hear each beep as Kacchan dials on his phone. Zoning out, his voice fades. I snuggle myself into his bed and close my eyes. I'm half asleep when Kacchan shouts, "What the hell are you still doing in my room?"

I guess he's done ordering dinner.

I roll over and, ignoring his question, say, "Hey, Kacchan. You're bed is really comfy and it's big enough for both of us. Are you sure we can't just share?"

"Hell no," he answers blankly.

"But Kacchan.... couches aren't good to sleep on!" I whine.

"Guess it sucks to be you," he responds. He sits down on the edge of the bed without sparing me a glance. I sigh, giving up- for now.

Dinner comes and goes uneventfully. Afterwards, I challenge Kacchan to an Uno game for his bed that night. Which I promptly lose. Best two of three. I win the second game giving me a spark of hope. The third game Kacchan wins, and I am left utterly defeated. The rest of the evening, we mainly keep to ourselves.

The dreaded time for me soon arrives. I drop a bundle of pillows and blankets onto the couch with a disappointed sigh. I can hear Kacchan snicker at my despair. Choosing to ignore him, I arrange the blankets and pillows the way I want them.

"Have fun on the couch, nerd. I'll send my regards from my nice, warm, comfy bed. Goodnight, Deku! Sleep well," He mocks in between snorts of laughter.

I glare at him while he disappears down the hall."Goodnight, Kacchan!" I yell after him, half sarcastic, half sincere. He makes me angry, but I can't bring myself to be mean. Even if he starts it first.

I begrudgingly walk to the light switch. I purposefully make each step take longer than it needs to be. Turning the lights off, I gradually make my way back to my makeshift couch-bed. I climb under the blankets, and stare into the darkness above me. It's going to be a long night.

I listen to the noises of the air conditioner and even the shuffling of our neighbors next door while I lie awake. All I need now is a clock ticking to set the whole mood. All the while, I roll and squirm. The couch cushions cause my body to rise and fall unnaturally leaving no options for comfort. Every time I think I'm good, some part of my body cramps. An hour passes like this, making me increasingly frustrated.

I hear a door rattle open from the end of the hall. Kacchan must have to use the restroom or something. Stupid Kacchan. I bet he's super comfortable in his nice soft bed. I'm so lost in thought, I jump when I see a body standing over me.

"Oi, Deku. You awake?" Kacchan asks.

I sit up and respond, "Gosh, you scared me. But yeah. What's the matter?" I rub my tired eyes, and look back up at Kacchan.

I can't see his expression in the dark, but he says, "Good." Out of no where, he grabs my arm and pulls me up. Before I can even process the situation with my exhausted brain, I'm being dragged down the hall. I can't even form the words to ask what's going on, my mind is working so slow. Kacchan takes me into his room and shuts the door behind him.

I stare fearfully like a deer caught in headlights as he approaches. Kacchan grabs a fistful of my shirt and throws me onto the bed. Hitting the soft surface with a thud, all the air flees my lungs. My mind is spinning as I'm stilled with shock. Kacchan stares down at me, and I stare back, unsure what to think.

Then, Kacchan walks to the other side of the bed and climbs in under the blankets to go to sleep. I'm left open-mouthed and wondering what the hell just happened.

Is this Kacchan's way of saying we can share? Did he feel guilty and is letting me sleep in here to make up for teasing me? Or did he just feel bad for me and took pity on me?

I look over at Kacchan, but his back is to me. I decide not to ask, but instead just be grateful. I pull the blankets on my side over myself, while I get situated. I smile happily to myself and make a note to myself to thank Kacchan in the morning. Finally, I'm able to drift off into the sweet release of temporary nothingness.

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked this chapter. I decided to create Ruby and Jade cause I figured they aren't important enough to be actual characters from bnha. They're cool but I don't think we'll be seeing them much at all in the future. Anyways, see you guys next time!**


	4. The Morning

**Deku's POV**

I squirm, shifting off my aching arm that disturbed me. Content once again, I snuggle into the warmth of the bed and go to fall back asleep. I try to lift my other arm to scratch my face when I notice the weight holding it down. I open my eyes, trying to solve the puzzle of being stuck in my dreary state. I can't see much in the dark, but I'm gradually becoming more awake. I feel around for what is on me, and it hits me.

Kacchan's arm is draped over my body. I suck in a breath and become aware of Kacchan's body pressed against my back. "K-kacchan?" I whisper, checking to see if he's awake. He stirs, and I feel his face nuzzle into my neck. I freeze. 

If Kacchan wakes up and notices this, I'm dead meat. I have to get out of this, but if I move he'll wake up before I can. I'll have to wait and hope that he moves on his own.

I take a deep breath and attempt to relax. I can't see the clock without looking over Kacchan. I carefully reach for my phone on my side's end table. I turn it on, check the time(4:30ish), and quickly turn it back off. I'm terrified of waking Kacchan up and having to face his wrath.

I settle back down in my position, and try to close my eyes. Kacchan's presence actually makes me feel pretty secure and kinda happy. I can feel the tension in my muscles releasing.

Maybe I should actually enjoy this for a bit. It's actually a really nice feeling. So warm too. If Kacchan wakes up I'll just explain the situation. Except Kacchan isn't really 'reasonable'. Maybe I'll pretend to be asleep. I feel like that's a safe option. Yeah.

Lost in thought, I slowly begin to fall back asleep. Kacchan's warm embrace lulling me even further. Everything seems so calm. I take a deep breath and let it out before committing myself to peace.

The next time I open my eyes, the room is full of light. I yawn and rub my eyes while I roll over to ignore the real world a bit longer. I sigh happily as I get comfy on my pillow. I feel weight shift next to me. I curiously open my left eye to see Kacchan sitting and looking down at his hands.

"Hey Deku?" Kacchan asks in a surprisingly soft yet gruff morning voice. I hum in response and turn my head all the way to face him. He continues, "Did you..." He stops to clear his throat. "Did you notice anything last night?" I furrow my eyebrows.

That's a weird question. Did I notice- OH.

The realization must show on my face, because Kacchan snaps, "Don't tell anyone about what happened. Ever!"

I raise my eyebrows, and hold up my hands from under the covers in surrender. "I wasn't planning to, but okay."

Kacchan stands and shouts, "Good!"

I sit up making Kacchan glance at me, but I hesitate. Kacchan goes to leave, so I decide to finally speak. "You know, it's alright, Kacchan. You can't help what you do in your sleep," I attempt to console.

Kacchan stops. The suspense is enough to choke me. Kacchan turns around, grabs a pillow, and pitches it at my face while yelling, "Don't pity me, you damn nerd!" It hits its target with a thump, and I do everything I can to keep myself from tipping backwards. I pry it off my face, but not before hearing footsteps stomp out of the room. I sit for a second, staring at the pillow in my hands and trying to process what just happened.

I guess I can understand why Kacchan is so angry. It has to be embarrassing to be caught snuggling up to anything, let alone another man. If anyone learned of this, they'd never let him live it down. It's not like I would do that to Kacchan, though.

I pat the pillow a few times, a little lost. With a sigh, I grab the pillow and hug it to my chest. I bury my face in it, trying to quell the strange ache that's risen into my chest.

The door slams open, and I nearly jump out of my skin. Kacchan stands in the doorway with one hand on the door. "Hurry up and get dressed, you damn nerd!" I yelp and stand up.

As I step out, I ask, "Can I ask why exactly I need to hurry and get dressed."

"Because Im hungry, and we're going to go out for breakfast. Then we're going to go buy some fucking food for this place!" Kacchan yells before shoving the door closed on my face.

I blink a few times. Finally, I sigh and rub my head. Turning to head to my own room, I attempt to gather my thoughts.

This'll be interesting. I can only hope we won't get into much trouble.

**Thank you for reading and any support you give. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. :)**


	5. Outside Adventures

**This chapter is action packed! Woop Woop! It was pretty fun to write. So I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Deku's POV**

I shiver at the chilly spring air caressing my skin. I'm wearing a grey t-shirt and black shorts, something I am very much regretting right now. I glance over at Kacchan who has on baggy pants and a green hoodie. He clearly isn't bothered at all. I rub my hands up and down my arms to try and generate some heat. I catch Kacchan staring at me from the side of his eye, so I sheepishly smile at him.

"What an idiot," he mumbles with a roll of his eyes.

I huff. "I didn't think it would be so chilly out today," I explain.

Kacchan snorts, "You didn't check the weather? What are you, a kid? It's only April after all."

"I thought it was supposed to be getting warmer!" We stop at a light, and I press the crosswalk button.

"Not till later this month, stupid Deku."

I pout to myself and suppress a shiver.Finally, the hand signal switches to a walk signal. We're silent for a little bit while we cross the street. The streets are already bustling with people. It feels weird not being on patrol.

"Do you want my sweatshirt?" Kacchan asks. His voice was so soft, I almost didn't hear him over the noise of cars and people. It takes me a whole second to process the fact that Kacchan was offering me his hoodie. His nice behavior lately was really throwing me off my game.

I shake my head, "We're almost to the station; I'll be alright. Plus, you should probably keep it so you can stay warm for your quirk. We may be off today, but as heroes we have to stay prepared always." I chuckle awkwardly before meeting his gaze. I notice that he seems a little disappointed. I quickly add in a soft voice, "Thank you, though." I offer him a small smile.

He turns away and keeps his voice flat when he answers, "Don't mention it."

I'm not sure what it was, but I feel like I did something wrong. I hope I haven't upset him too bad. I don't want him to be mad at me on our d-, outing. I guess it's just breakfast since we have no food at home, but I still want us to enjoy it together. Maybe me and Kacchan just aren't meant to spend time together and get along.

I sigh out loud as we enter the station. Kacchan gives me a look, but doesn't question me. We make it through scanning our passes and boarding the train in no time at all. I simply follow Kacchan the entire time. The train is packed with people on their way to work or simply to the shopping district like we were.

Kacchan and I stand, gripping the handles hanging from the ceiling for balance.

As the train rumbles to a start, I glance at my companion. His gaze is far off, attached to the windows of the train. My eyes trace his sculpted jaw, set but relaxed. The morning light radiates off his light colored skin and gives his blonde locks a rich golden tone. 

Kacchan catches me staring and raises an eyebrow. Ripping my attention away from his face, I feel heat swarm my cheeks. I clear my throat awkwardly. Unable to keep myself from glancing at him again, I catch the hint of an amused smile only making more embarrassment build up in the pit of my stomach.

"S-so, which restaurant are we going to?" I ask, trying to defuse the situation.

"You'll see," He answers. How helpful.

"If you say so." With a sigh, I ultimately decide to keep my attention on the speeding scenery.

That ends up working just perfect for me.

The train lurches sending bags flying and knocking people off balance. Including me. I yelp, my hand releasing the handle in my panic. I slam into Kacchan who catches me easily, unfazed. His muscles flex to keep me upright against his chest as the train rapidly decelerates. I gulp, overwhelmed from being so close to him. Ever since last night, I've been extra jumpy when it comes to Kacchan.

"Clumsy idiot as always," Kacchan comments once the train comes to a complete halt.

"S-sorry, Kacchan," I murmur. I push myself up and grab the handle again.

The intercom comes on, announcing the station we had arrived at. The doors open shortly after. I look at Kacchan questioningly.

"Next stop," he says. I nod. I just have to get to the next stop. I don't know why I'm so distracted around Kacchan now; I've never had this problem before. Maybe I'm just having an off morning from not sleeping very well last night. That must be it.

"Deku!" Kacchan's voice slices through my thought process.

I look up, startled. "Yes, Kacchan?" I ask.

"You're mumbling again."

I scan around, noticing the sheer amount of people staring at me. "Oh," I respond sheepishly, "sorry." Kacchan shakes his head with a sigh. I turn back to the window. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Kacchan throwing a deadly glare at a pair of whispering women. Five minutes of awkward silence later, and we've arrived at our station.

I breathe a sigh of relief and scurry out the doors. I couldn't have gotten out of there faster. Kacchan casually saunters out behind me. My stomach growls, driving me to walk even quicker out of the station. The smell of cinnamon, meats, and bread waft out of the shopping district.

Kacchan yells from behind me, "Deku! Don't walk in front of me! You don't even know where you're going!"

I turn around to watch Kacchan stomp angrily behind me. "Then hurry up! I'm hungry!" I yell back. "The smell of food is directing me!" I add, laughing. Kacchan breaks into a run. I yelp and try to turn back the right way to flee, but it's too late for me. The back of my t-shirt is yanked back, choking me to a stop. "Okay, okay!" I yell. "I'll follow you!"

Except Kacchan doesn't let me go. Instead, he drags me like this the whole way to the restaurant. I keep my arms crossed and feet dragging while I pout. Not that doing this fazes my captor at all.

"We're here." I jump to my feet and look to see where Kacchan brought me. The building is a creamy yellow with white finishes. A large sign shaped like a stack of pancakes abovethe door reads The Pancake Haven.

I gasp, a wide smile erupting on my cheeks. I bounce up and down and look to Kacchan. "The new pancake restaurant! I've been wanting to try this place since before graduation!" I exclaim.

Kacchan doesn't look at me. He just walks to the door and pulls at the bacon shaped handles. "Let's go," he says. I skip in behind him. The inside is just as fun looking as the outside. Little egg characters dance across the colorfully striped walls and every seat holds a rainbow pattern.

After getting seated and ordering, Kacchan and I are left waiting in silence. I stir my straw in my orange juice, trying to come up with something to talk about. I look up at Kacchan who is staring at a poster on the wall. He got a boring old water. I glance at the straw paper discarded on the table. A wicked grin accompanies the idea I get. Deciding that spit balls would be a step too far, I just roll up the straw paper and flick it across the table. It hits Kacchan square in the face. I try to hold back my laughter as the gears turn in my companions head about what just happened.

The second he realizes, he yells, "Deku! What the hell?!" I burst out laughing which only seems to make him angrier. "I'll kill you!" I only laugh harder.

A small pop sounds and something hot hits me in the forehead. "Ow!" My hands shoot up to rub the small burn. I look down to see what had hit me. A ball of straw wrapped burns to ash in my lap. I gasp patting it out before it sets my shorts on fire.

"How do you like it?" Kacchan smirks.

I narrow my eyes. "That's not even fair! Plus, you shouldn't even be using your quirk in a public place off duty anyways!" I scold.

He rolls his eyes and grumbles, "Whatever, it wasn't even that bad." I sigh, giving up.

Thankfully, the waitress brings our food right after. I thank her before gazing in awe at the stack of pancakes in front of me. Syrup oozes down five fluffy cakes topped with a melting square of butter. I'm practically drooling as I dig in. I put a piece of heaven in my mouth and sink down in my seat while moaning.

I then remember I have company. I swallow, daring a glance at Kacchan. Thankfully he's not even paying attention, and instead is eating his own pancake stack like a normal person. I sigh in relief and go back to enjoying my breakfast. Like most good, absolutely delicious, things, I finished my meal too soon for my taste.

The waitress brings the check and instructs us to pay at the counter. This is the first restaurant I've been to that does it this way. I follow Kacchan to the front of the restaurant, but not before taking the adorable pancake chopsticks to keep. They'd get thrown away and wasted otherwise.

"The system of paying is certainly an interesting one. I suppose it has perks for clearing tables for the next customers more quickly, but you could also end up accumulating a line," I babble.

Kacchan gets my attention, "Deku."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up already."

"Sorry Kacchan."

Kacchan pays and I casually look around. On the counter there's a mint bowl. I pluck one of the free mints into my mouth. I offer one to Kacchan after he takes his receipt. We go to leave when rapid footsteps speed toward us.

"Somebody stop him!" A waiter yells. Both of us whirl around. A man runs toward the door which I rush to block. Kacchan leaps toward the man and unleashes an explosion right into his face. The man drops to the floor.

"Nice job!" I praise. I move forward to get a closer look at the guy. He has on ragged clothesand his face is rough with ratty facial hair. He doesn't really seem like he'd have very much money. A spark of sympathy rolls through me. I hope he gets some help for his situation.

Kacchan grins at his work, "This scum bag was nothing."

The woman who had been our cashier rushes out from behind the corner. She takes mine and Kacchan's hand. "Thank you so much!" She says.

"Yeah, yeah." Kacchan says.

"It's no problem at all," I assure.

She smiles and explains, "I'm the manager here. Dine-and-dashes may not seem like a big deal, but they can do some damage to our new business. Whenever you guys come in, you will get half off meals as a sign of our gratitude." The manager hands us a card. I pocket it and thank her.

The waiter who had yelled before calls out, "The authorities are on their way!"

"We better get going," I tell Kacchan. We say goodbye to the manager who thanks us again and again, we and move on to our next errand. The most fun activity of all: grocery shopping.

"We don't need marshmallows!" Kacchan yells.

I hold up the bag of yumminess, and give him the best puppy dog eyes I've got. "But they're so squishy and delicious," I say.

Kacchan glares at the bag. "Fine!" He stomps off to continue on.

"Yay!" I celebrate. I lay the bag into the basket I'm carrying. Jogging to catch up to Kacchan, I follow him into the next aisle. We walk along for awhile, grabbing different things to have. I mostly grab snacks, and Kacchan sticks to more meal ingredients.

"Hey, Kacchan," I call. "Isn't this the spice you like?" He comes over to look over my shoulder at the small bottle of powder in my hand. His face is right next to mine making me sweat.

"Yeah, but," Kacchan places a hand on my shoulder, and I jump slightly at the contact. He then reaches over me with the other to grab a different bottle. "Get this brand instead. It's better," he finishes. I take the new bottle, set it in the basket, and put the other one back.

A crash sounds from the front of the store, and screams follow suit. I put down the basket, powering up my quirk. I sprint to the source of the chaos, Kacchan keeping up by propelling himself with explosions. A man in a bright yellow hero outfit lay on top of shattered glass, the shop window in ruins.

"Are you okay?" I call to him before rushing over to kneel by his side. He groans and forces his eyes open.

"Are you a hero? There's a villain. I'm the only one on duty here. You have to help," the man forces out. He winces with every inhale. I nod and look to Kacchan. A wicked smile spreads across his cheeks and he's off. Picking the man up with ease, I carry him into an aisle.

"Excuse me? Is that man hurt? I'm a doctor!" I tense and turn at the sound of the voice to see a guy rushing over. He is wearing a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck. "I stopped by on my lunch break, and this happened. I can help that hero," the doctor explains. An authentic looking badge makes me relax.

"Can you take care ofhim? You should both be safe here; I have to go help fight." The man nods. I rush off to join Kacchan.

Just as I emerge, the blonde lands on the ground with a curse. "Kacchan, what's going on?" I ask.

With a tsk, Kacchan angrily explains, "Shes got a fucking water quirk. I can't get close to her without her putting out my explosions. Without my gear, if she manages to actually hit my hands and washes the sweat off I'm out of commission for awhile."

I follow his eyes as I listen. The villain is floating on a bubble of water. Everything from her hair to her top and pants is blue. She's furiously hurling water at the buildings. "It looks like she's controlling the water with her hands," I mumble, already forming a plan. "Since you can't get close, why don't you evacuate while I fight." I suggest.

Kacchan looks at me like I'm crazy, "Hell no." He takes off using his explosions again, leaving no room for reason. I shake my head. I go to jump after him when a cry for help freezes me.

I turn around searching for the source. My eyes find it quickly. A woman is trying to pull what I'm assuming is her son out from some rubble. I sprint over to them. "Please help him," the woman sobs.

"It's going to be okay. I'll lift the rubble and you pull him out okay?" The woman nods. I kneel down to the kid and give a reassuring smile, "Hey, buddy. We're going to get you out of there." I brace myself to lift, and instruct, "On three. One..." I begin to lift. "Two..." I wait until I've lifted it as high as I can go before I grunt, "Three!" The woman pulls out the boy and I drop the rubble.

I watch as they hug and cry together. "Thank you so much. I have to repay you somehow. What's your name?" The mom says to me.

I shake my head, "You two get to a safe place. Hurry, I have to keep helping." I turn to go back to the fight, but first I offer one last smile and add, "Oh, and it's Deku."

With that I run back. Kacchan is exchanging blows with the villain, but doesn't seem to be doing much. She easily combats his explosions with her water leaving him dodging to stay in the air. I curse. He's too reckless.

Just as I get close, the villain splashes Kacchan's hands when he tries to do a double hit. He starts to fall, unable to use his explosions to stop it. "Kacchan!" I scream. I send power coursing into my legs, and then I leap. I catch Kacchan mid-air and land with a skid on the ground.

"Put me down!" Kacchan demands, wiggling in my arms. I let his feet fall onto solid earth without saying anything.

Once he's standing, I reel back and punch him across the face. "You idiot!" I yell, "You knew it was dangerous, but you went anyways! And you called me a kid!" I shook my head angrily. Kacchan doesn't turn back to face me. He mumbled something, but I don't hear what he says. "What?"

"I said, I'm- I'm sorry alright? I'll take over evacuations; you fight," he speaks through clenched teeth.

I soften; Kacchan still makes mistakes but he's learning to at least acknowledge them. I want to say something but nows not the time. I simply nod and go back to fighting.

I launch off the ground and go to kick her from behind. The villain whirls, and sends a bubble of water flying towards me. "Stay out of my way! You men will never understand!" She yells. I hesitate confused at her words.

The water hits me in the chest, but instead of splashing like normal water, it holds its shape and pushes me back until I'm pinned against a wall. Grunting at the impact, I try hitting the bubble. However, it only causes it to ripple. The bubble pushes harder threatening to crush my ribs. I have to think fast.

The chopsticks from the restaurant. I pull one out of my pocket and stab the bubble. It bursts and I plummet to the ground. I land awkwardly, but I immediately get back on my feet. I stare up at my opponent. She has an advantage in the air. If only I could get stable footing. My eyes trail to the bubble at her feet.

The villain notices that I've escaped and throws more bubbles at me. She shouts angrily. It pushes me backwards; however, it also gives me an excuse to retreat for a second. Once she's satisfied, her attention moves back to her task. I use this chance to go find Kacchan.

When I find him, he's escorting two elderly people away from the scene. I get his attention and tell him my plan. Kacchan nods along, agreeing. I hand him a chopstick; it's go time.

"Hey, villain!" I yell! Then I jump, using a building as a springboard to go in the right direction. She throws water bubbles at me, but I pop them all. Shock plasters on her face and she yells, "Stay back!" I get close and go to get in a hit when she throws two bubbles at once, something she hasn't done yet. I pop one, but the other deforms before I can get to it. It shoots into my mouth and nose, collecting in my lungs.

I can't bring in air anymore. I try to cough it out, but it won't work. I drop to the ground, my momentum lost. Panic wells up and I hold my throat. I can feel my heartbeat pounding in my chest. Tears stream down my face and I pray I distracted her long enough for Kacchan. A scream sounds. It's feminine. I can't focus like this. It hurts too much, like something is ripping apart my lungs and throat. I have to trust Kacchan.

"What did you do to him?" The voice sounds like Kacchan. "Fix him! Before I tear you apart!" Minutes pass, but I can't tell how many. Everything is too much of a blur. Just as everything is getting darker, the bubble flows out of my lungs and air floods in. I sit up and cough violently. The relief of being able to breathe again feels euphoric. "Deku!" I look to my side and see Kacchan. When did he get there?

I offer him a smile. "I'm okay." My voice is hoarse and hardly there. Before I can process anything else, I'm wrapped in a hug. Kacchan's strong arms squeeze me tightly, but it feels nice. More tears stream down my face when it hits me how terrifying that actually was.

Kacchan let's me go and I scan the area. The villain is squirming and yelling, but she's being held by the hero from before. The police seem to have arrived too. I'm glad that everything is taken care of now. "Apparently she was trying to destroy her husbands favorite district after he cheated on her. With three women; she made that very clear."

I look back at Kacchan who's watching me. I don't know when he got that info or how he convinced her to let me go, but I'm grateful. Dazed and unthinking, I bring my hand to brush his cheek and croak, "We did it." He flinches at the touch and the skin under my touch dusts pink.

"Shut up. You're throat is hurt," he scolds. He still doesn't move as I rest my hand on his cheek. I let my hand drop and something in his eyes dims.

"We need to get the groceries still," I chuckle. Kacchan huffs at my blatant disobedience but stands. I get to my feet on shaky legs with him, and we head back to the store once I get my footing.

By the time we finish getting everything we need from the mostly untouched grocery store, most of the employees have returned. Our shopping trip ends ironically normally.

On the train to head home, Kacchan comments, "That was certainly one hell of a morning. I guess the agencies can't handle one day without us." After being scolded by Kacchan three times already, I figure I should stop him worrying and refrain from talking. Not that he'd ever admit that he was worrying, but I know better. I stay silent but give Kacchan a big grin in response. It was fun to have a morning adventure with him.

**So I know I said that I would keep these shorter so that I could update more but I got carried away with this one. I hope you guys don't mind. Thanks for reading and the support and I see you guys next time!**


	6. The Evening

**For both my own sake and in case anyone was curious, I drew up a diagram of their apartment layout. Adding pictures on A03 is a pain so if you’d like to see it go to the wattpad version of this story. Other than that, enjoy as always! :)**

**Deku's POV**

"Kacchan! Let's play a board game!" I suggest, holding out a random game box I found while unpacking. Kacchan looks at me as if I'm a cat that brought in a dead mouse for him.

"No. Im busy," he deadpanned. He went back to organizing the kitchen drawers, ignoring my disappointed frown.

Getting an idea, I try, "How about a movie then?"

My hope is crushed when Kacchan answers once again, "No. I told you I'm doing stuff."

Third times the charm? "What about-."

"Deku!" Kacchan interrupts. "Go finish unpacking!" He commands.

"I already finished unpacking!" I argue.

"No, you finished taking everything out of the boxes; you still have to put all your stuff away," he scolds, making me shrink.

"But it's our day off! We gotta do something fun!" I whine. After slowly moving in over the past week and nonstop unpacking over the weekend, I'm itching for a break.

"We took this day off, so that we could get everything done before we become busy with work you idiot!" Kacchan yells.

"Fine! If you won't do anything with me I'll do something by myself!" Reverse psychology.,,

"Fine! I'm going to actually do things that fucking matter!" ...doesn't work on Kacchan.

I sigh and dramatically clench my fist, "I didn't want to do this, but sacrifices must be made!" Kacchan looks up at me, confused. I point a finger at him and shout, "I challenge you to a video game tournament! Loser has to do dishes after dinner!"

He stares at me for a second before he tsks and says, "Fine." Kacchan stomps out of the kitchen and crashes down onto the couch. I almost don't believe that he really agreed until he yells, "Hurry up, dumbass! Let's get this done and over with!"

A grin breaks out across my face, "Okay! Let's do it, Kacchan!" I bounce over to join him.

And so...

We play through Call of Duty....

"Suck it, nerd!" Kacchan yells, getting the final headshot.

"Nooo!" I whine, falling backwards dramatically.

"Looks like I'm gonna win," Kacchan antagonizes with a shit-eating smirk.

"You may have won the first game but that doesn't mean you'll beat me again!" I shoot back, smiling despite it all.

...Then came Mortal Combat...

"K.O.!" The game announces.

I throw my arms and the air and cheer, "Yes!" At the same time Kacchan curses and throws the remote down onto the couch cushion next to him. I turn to Kacchan and tease, "Looks like you might lose after all!"

"Whatever, shitface. Turn the next game on already," Kacchan growls. I chuckle but get up to switch the disks.

...Lastly, we race through Mario Cart...

"Come on, come on, come on! Almost there!!" I yell, swerving to avoid a green turtle shell. The finish line is just past this curve and final group of power ups.

"Fuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkk," Kacchan drags out as he speeds behind me in second place. The familiar tune of us each hitting a power block sounds. I get a normal old banana peel, but Kacchan laughs maniacally beside me. I bite my lip. The finish line is right there, if I'm lucky I'll be able to make it before he uses whatever he got on me. Almost... almost... here it is!!!

...And that's how I end up scrubbing grease off a frying pan. Everytime I finish a dish and it clatters into the other sink, snickering sounds from the living room. I sigh, thinking about how I got here. While finishing Mario Cart, at the last minute Kacchan used a blue turtle shell on me and beat me across the finish line. He laughed and threw it in my face all through dinner.

I have to say, it sucks that I lost and have to do dishes, but it was definitely worth it. After all, it got Kacchan to do something with me. It was quite fun playing against each other too. Maybe next time we can play on a team together against other people. I smile to myself thinking about it. Whether he likes it or not, Kacchan and I work well together. After all both of us are way too stubborn to ever give up.

Wiping my forehead of sweat, I finish rinsing the last dish. "Finally done," I say to myself happily.

A voice from behind startles me. "Good. Now go take your bath so I can go after and we can go to bed."

I turn around. Kacchan is sitting on a stool on the other side of the breakfast bar. He has his elbow on the counter to support his face in his hand. His narrow eyes boar into me, making me fidget. "But Kacchan, isn't still early to be getting ready for bed?" I ask, glancing at the clock that reads 7:48.

Kacchan rolls his eyes, "We have to get up early, and you need plenty of sleep to function at your best, dumbass." I frown at the insult.

"If you insist. But why didn'tyou take yours first while I was busy?" I ask. Maybe letting me go first is his way of being nice?

He grins, "I wanted to savor every moment of your loss." I really should have seen that one coming. Guess Kacchan is still the same after all. But he still could just go first. I don't understand him.

"Alright. Off I go then," I say. Kacchan doesn't change his mind or anything so I walk out. I start the water filling, get a change of clothes from my room, grab a clean towel, strip, and finally sink into the hot bath. I sigh happily at the steaming water soothing my muscles. The morning had been rough on me. Especially since I fought without having any of my support gear.

My mind wandered as I scrubbed. So many things had happened in these past few days. From moving in to sharing a bed to actually spending quality time with Kacchan, there has beena lot to adjust to. Speaking of Kacchan, what am I gonna do about him? His weird behavior has me on edge, but there's something else bothering me about it. I just can't put my finger on what it is though.

Before I know it, I've finished. I must've been so lost in thought, I was on autopilot. I quickly get out and dry off. Opening the door, cool air rushes in and makes me shiver. "Kacchan! Your turn!" I call before going straight to Kacchan's room. I giggle to myself as I make myself comfy in his bed; I'm not going to let Kacchan even have a chance to make me sleep on the couch again.

Once snuggled in, I pull out my phone. I check my notifications and scroll through random apps. My mind begins to wander again after some time. The sound of the bathtub draining easily travels through the wall. I glance towards the noise as if I'll be able to see straight through the wall. Kacchan is probably getting out of the bath right now.

I can't keep myself from picturing it: water droplets trickling down his defined muscles, a cloud of steam surrounding his mostly exposed body, his arm flexing as he dries his hair with a towel, another towel hanging dangerously loose around his waist. No no no no no nonono. Heat rushes into my cheeks and I roll back and forth on the bed at my thoughts.

The bathroom door opens, and I freeze. I fumble for my phone and try to get a hold of myself. I pray I look natural as Kacchan enters the room. I can hear him shuffling around a little, but I don't dare look over and risk exposing my red face. I only look up when the bed dips. Kacchan doesn't acknowledge me at all as he gets comfy and pulls his own phone out.

I sit awkwardly for a second before I take a deep breath. "Kacchan?" I start. He hums not looking up from his screen. "Thank you, um, for spending time with me today."

He looks up, shocked for a second. He eventually tsks and looks away, "Whatever. I only did that so you would have to do the dishes," he defended.

"No, I mean, not just that. Even going out for breakfast and to get groceries. It didn't go as smoothly as expected but it worked out," I realize I'm rambling again and pause.

Kacchan still doesn't look at me as he excuses, "Those were necessities, idiot."

I sigh, "Oh. Well, even so, thank you. I had fun today."

"Good," he mumbles.

"What?" I ask, unsure if I heard that right.

Kacchan gets an 'oh fuck' look on his face. He yells, "It's nothing! Now let's go to sleep, so that you'll stop being a shitty nerd!" He stands and stomps over to the light switch.

I laugh at his embarrassment and patronize, "Sure, Kacchan. Whatever makes you feel better." He grumbles and flicks off the lights. I can't stop laughing as he stomps over and crashes onto the bed. "You're so dramatic!"

"Shut up, Deku!" He shoots back as he fumbles with the covers. Every move he makes screams aggravation. I set my phone on the nightstand and get my own self situated to sleep. Things go silent for a second or two. I feel amusement bubbling up, and despite my efforts to stifle it, I explode in another fit of giggles.

"Stop laughing!" Kacchan yells.

This only makes me laugh harder. I wipe tears from my eyes and attempt to say, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry- psssshhhhhh, ahaha!"

"Oh my god, you're so useless!" Kacchan groans.

I take a few deep breaths and finally get myself under control. "Okay, I think I'm done now."

"Finally." I didn't even have to see him to know that he was definitely rolling his eyes while saying that.

"Goodnight, Kacchan!" I chirp.

"Deku, shut the fuck up." I huff and give up. I go to close my eyes, but over the subtle whirl of the air conditioner, I hear a small whisper. "Goodnight." A smile rests on my face, as my eyelids shut.

Ha! If only it were that easy to fall asleep. I squirm and roll for twenty minutes, no doubt annoying Kacchan, and all in vain. I try counting sheep, staying still for as long as possible, tending and relaxing my muscles. Nothing works. My mind drifts to the night before, when Kacchan was holding me in his sleep. It was so comfy and warm. I roll to look at the one in question.

In the dark I can only see his outline. However, he appears to be sleeping soundly on his back with his arm resting up by his head. Perfect for me to just squeeze in there. I hesitate. Kacchan will kill me if he notices though. Is it worth the risk?

Yes. It is. Slowly and cautiously, I inch closer until my body is right next to his. I crawl my hand across his torso to lay it down over him. At the same time, I place my head right on his chest. It's perfect. Kacchan stiffens, and I brace for instant death. He moves, and I flinch when his arm rests around my shoulders. He relaxes his muscles and I unconsciously follow suit.

The whole situation is so comforting that I almost wonder if he did kill me, and I'm actually in heaven. Either way, I've never fallen asleep faster.

**Ayyy, another chapter finished! I thought it was fun and cute so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for the support and see you next time!**


	7. Worries

**Enjoy!!!!**

**Deku's POV**

"Hey, Deku! Welcome back!" A girl with shoulder length brown hair and a round face waves to me.

"Uraraka!" I shout back, jogging up to the door of the agency that she holds open. Her pink and black uniform hugs her body but pools out in her legs and wrists. It has the same brand mark, two dots, as Kacchan's. I quickly shake my brain of any thoughts of the blonde boy.

Uraraka shakes a finger at me, "When we're outside while working, you have to call me Uravity!"

I scratch my head with a nervous smile, "Ah, right. Sorry." She waves off my apology and we enter the building together.

"Anyways, I'm glad you survived your first weekend living with Bakugo," she jokes.

I chuckle, "Yeah, it's certainly been eventful." I think back to all that has happened. It really has been a wild weekend.

Her smile fades from her rosy cheeks as she searches my face for answers about my vague response. "Is everything alright? Are you and Bakugo not getting along?" She worriedly asks as we climb the staircase. Our agency office is located in a building that rents out floor by floor. We have to go all the way to the third floor.

"I mean we have actually been getting along relatively well," I say before adding, "Other than the occasionalbickering, but that's normal when it comes to Kacchan." The rail is rusty under my hand, and the overall building is pretty dingy looking as we reach the second floor.

"So if it's not that why do you seem to be bothered by something?" Uraraka asks.

"It's just.." I hesitate. Will I sound weird? "Well, this morning he left before I even woke up. No goodbye or anything. I guess I'm just worried that he's mad at me or something," I explain.

"Huh, that's weird. Is there any reason why he'd be mad at you?" Uraraka asks.

I flush, thinking about how I bravely took the risk of snuggling up to him last night. I shake my head quickly, "Not that I can think of. It's probably just me being worried over nothing."

She gives me a look with one eyebrow raise but sighs. "Ok. I guess you'll just have to talk to him."

"Yeah," I respond, running my hand up and down my arm. We go silent just as we get to the top floor. I hold open the door for Uraraka and she thanks me. The room is filled with desks. Three for us heroes, and three for our dispatch employees. Our co-founder and friend Todoroki is already inside and talking to one of our employees. He's already in his hero uniform as well.

His shirt and pants are a deep blue with red and white accessories. He wears white boots with it. The whole theme fits well with his features, especially with his half white half red hair and one blue eye with a dark red scar surrounding it.

The three of us together make a great team. Between my power quirk and Todoroki's fire and ice we've got a strong hold against villains. We are all trained in combat, but Todoroki and I make up for most of it while Uraraka is better for disasters and evacuation with her anti-gravity quirk.

Uraraka and I wave to our coworker, and he waves back. Todoroki finishes up his conversation before excusing himself to come over.

"Uraraka, Midoriya, good morning," he greets in his usual stoic voice.

"Morning!" Uraraka and I reply in sync, making us chuckle. Todoroki smiles at us, but then his eyes turn to me.

"Midoriya, where is your uniform?" He asks, noticing my casual clothing.

"Oh!" I say, almost forgetting. "I left it here so it didn't get lost in the move. I'll go change really quick!" I quickly rush off to my desk where I left my uniform, and then on to the bathroom to change.

It doesn't take me long and I emerge shortly after. "Ready now!" I call, meeting back with Todoroki and Uraraka.

"Todoroki says that there are no immediate calls to answer so we can just head out on patrol. We'll split up and do our normal routes until we get a call!" Uraraka explains. Todoroki nods along.

"Sounds good!" With that, we head out to keep the city safe. The craziness of my job helps to keep my worries about Kacchan out of my head, but at some point I will have to go home. And the day goes by faster than I would have liked.

And now here I stand, nervous to enter my own home. Slowly, I wrap my fingers around the door knob and twist. The door creaks open. I step inside, and everything seems peaceful for a minute. "Kacchan, I'm home," I call. Silence answers me. Maybe he is mad. Or he went out of the house.

I walk down the entry hall and around the corner. Kacchan is in the kitchen, standing at the stove in an apron. I stand there, waiting for Kacchan to react or something. "Go change; dinner will be ready soon," he commands without even turning to look at me.

I gulp. He's definitely irritated with me. With a sigh, I make my way to my room to change out of my hero uniform. I hang it up in my closet, taking longer than I probably should. I chew my lip nervously as I look out towards the hallway. Finally, I get the courage to go out to the dining room. Kacchan is putting the food on the table when I come out.

"Help me set the table," Kacchan says when our eyes meet. Grabbing plates and forks, I do what he says. We sit down, and eat in silence for a while. I can hardly taste the meal over my thoughts.

Is he really mad at me? Is it because of what I did last night? Or something else? Should I say something?

"Just fucking say something if you want to!" Kacchan suddenly yells. I'm confused until I realize I've been mumbling. My face immediately sets on fire. I really need to work on that habit.

I fumble for words and stutter out, "Um, w-well... Kacchan... are you... mad at me?" I finally get the words out and close my eyes preparing for the worst.

"Hah???" My head whips up at that response. "What the hell makes you think that?" he asks.

I wave my hands and sputter, "Um well, it's just that this morning, you left without even saying good bye or anything and then you seemed angry and didn't respond when I came home." I know I'm rambling, but I didn't expect him to not know. I make sure to leave out snuggling up to him last night too.

Kacchan stares at me, face twitching. "Idiot!" He scolds. Pushing up to his feet, he reaches across the table to flick me in the forehead. I put my hands up to the spot where he got me with an ow. "If I was mad, I would be yelling at you! You should know this by now!" He very loudly explains.

Still holding my forehead, I question, "So then, you're mad now?"

"Yes!" He answers then corrects, "No!" Kacchan collapses into his chair with a groan of frustration. He leans back, staring at the ceiling, with a hand thrown dramatically over his face. "Look, I didn't mean to sound angry at you when you came home. I just had a stressful day, okay?" A hint of red can just barely be detected on his pale cheeks under his fingers.

"But what about this morning?" I press, still confused.

Kacchan finally looks at me, his blush growing deeper. "I," he hesitates. "I didn't want to wake-." Figuring out what he's going to say, I smile happily at him as he talks and Kacchan recoils. "I didn't want to deal with your stupid face!" He shouts, blush now spanning from ear to ear. "Now eat your food already!"

I laugh and dig my fork in. As long as he's not mad at me.

As we are about to go to bed, I hesitate. We're already snuggled under the covers, and that longing for the warmth of being in Kachan's arms pulls at me again. I just am not sure if I should risk it again. Kacchan hadn't seemed to notice before, but the fear of him being angry at me for it makes me question if it's worth the risk again. I stare at his back in the dark, just able to make out the outline of his body and iconic spiky hair.

I tentatively reach toward him, but stop just short of laying my hand on his arm. When Kacchan rolls over, I retreat so fast I almost fall off the bed. He catches my hand just in time.

"So that's what you were actually worrying about," Kacchan remarks.

I try to form words to explain myself with some sort of excuse, but only empty syllables come out.

"Oh, shut up and come here, nerd." He says, yanking me forward. Before I know it, I'm up against Kacchan's chest while his arms wrap around my torso. My hands are balled up in his shirt, and his sweet caramel scent sends me into bliss. Shock fills me, but I decide that I can't be dreaming when the feel of his arms around me feels so real. I quickly relax, a small smile resting on my face. And somehow I can picture Kacchan smiling as well.

**It was a short but cute chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Things will start picking up soon! Soon! SOOOONNNNNN! MUAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry, got a little excited lol. Anyways I'll see you guys next time! :D**


	8. A Visit

**This one has a lot of dialogue so be careful not to get mixed up! Enjoy, my beautiful readers!**

**Deku's POV(like it ever changes am I right)**

I stretch my arms high up to the ceiling with a huge yawn. "We finally finished the week! Hey, Kacchan? What do you wanna do this weekend?" I look to the other, who is currently sitting on the bed with a book.

Kacchan meets my eyes and raises an eyebrow. "Hah?" He questions, "What the hell do you mean 'we'?"

I chuckle nervously, "Well, I just thought maybe we could spend some time together again. I mean I had a great time last weekend, and I haven't seen you all week." I realize I'm rambling and stop myself.

Kacchan stares at me blankly. "Hell no," he deadpans.

"What?" I exclaim. "So you're just going to sit around all weekend?"

"I have stuff to do idiot!"

"Fine! You go do your stupid stuff. I'll just invite Uraraka over!" I threaten.

A muscle in Kacchan's face twitches. "Don't you dare," he growls.

I pull out my phone, and then stick my tongue out at Kacchan. "Why not?" I taunt, typing away.

He springs up, yelling, "Stupid Deku! We have enough to deal with already!" Kacchan swipes for my phone but I pull it away just in time. "Gimme that, dumbass!" I back up and he advances forward, reaching again for it.

Kacchan's hands smoke so I scold, "Hey! No quirks in the house!" He curses and tries to actually tackle me this time. I leap out of the way, but trip and we both still end up falling.

I laugh as Kacchan tries climbing over me to get the phone, but I just barely keep him back as I hold the phone away. "I'll press send," I warn.

"Fine!" He gives, surprisingly. He gets up, and I quickly follow. "What do you wanna do this weekend, you damn nerd?" He demands.

"I don't know," I shrug and chuckle nervously. I didn't really think I'd get this far. Kacchan gives me a look of equal irritation and disappointment.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kacchan glares at me and I can feel sweat building on my skin.

"No?" I say, suddenly unconfident.

Kacchan sighs, then leaps at me with no warning.

"Woah!" I say, stepping backwards to no avail. Kacchan grabs my phone out of my hand and quickly retreats with a smirk.

"That was playing dirty!" I say.

Kacchan waves my phone at me and sticks out his tongue. "I win," he states, leaving no room for arguments.

I huff and exclaim, "Fine, whatever! We don't have to do anything."

"Sounds great." Kacchan's shit-eating grin makes fury boil up in me. He throws my phone at me, and thanks to my well-trained reflexes, I catch it.

"Why are you so mean?" I ask, sitting down on the bed.

"Because it makes you mad," he answers, joining me. I roll my eyes.

I switch off my bedside lamp with more force than probably needed. I scramble under the blankets and make myself comfy facing away from Kacchan. "Goodnight, asshole."

Kacchan snorts. "Goodnight, fuckface." I clench my teeth at that, but don't respond. I mock him in my head while I adjust myself.

An arm wraps around my stomach and I'm pulled against Kacchan's body. I instantly melt. All my anger and frustration towards him disappears. I'm still not sure how it all came to this, but snuggling has become a sort of habit for us at bedtime. I can definitely say I'm not opposed to it though. I sigh, content. Placing my hand over the one still wrapped around me, I close my eyes and let my body relax.

Ding! Dong!

I look up from the laundry, confused. Who could possibly be at the door? "Coming!" I shout and rush out to get it. Kacchan looks up from the couch as I speed past.

When I open the door, six voices ring out, "Surprise!" My mouth drops open. What are they doing here?

"Uraraka? Todoroki? Iida? Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sero too? What are you guys doing here?" I ask. They walk into the house, forcing me to step back.

Uraraka, explains, "Well, we all wanted to see your new place! So we decided to all come and pay you guys a surprise visit!"

"Oh! Um, you guys didn't have to do that," I say. Running after them as they proceed down the hall. I'm so dead.

Kacchan is still sitting on the couch when we enter the living room. A muscle in his face twitches as he scowls. "What the fuck is this?" he yells.

"Bakugo, hey!" Kirishima greets. Kaminari waves and Sero laughs. Meanwhile, Iida, Uraraka, and Todoroki don't even seem to notice.

"Wow, you guys certainly got this in order quickly," Todoroki remarks.

"Midoriya, this seems like a very nice home, thank you for having us over," Iida says while bowing with his robot like movements.

I wave my hands and respond, "Ah, no. Thank you guys. Um, please make yourselves at home!" They chirp back a variety of thank you's.

Sweating, I risk a glance back at Kacchan. Who is glaring very blatantly at me. He gets up and starts walking over. Kirishima questions him but is completely ignored.

"K-Kacchan," I stammer as he gets closer to me. To my surprise he walks past me. Except just when I think I'm safe, he grabs the back of my shirt collar and starts dragging me behind him.

"Let's have a talk," he growls. I flail my arms for help, but our friends are too busy getting situated to notice just how deep of shit I'm in. I'm dragged down the hallway to Kacchan's bedroom. Once inside, he whips the door shut and slams me against it.

"Ow!" I yelp, just barely avoiding hitting my head.

Kacchan bangs his hands down on either side of my head and I gulp. "What the fuck Deku?" he asks. "I thought you weren't going to invite anyone!"

"I didn't! I had nothing to do with this! It's just really bad timing, I swear!" I frantically explain myself and brace for more yelling.

Kacchan's eyes scan my face for torturous seconds. It suddenly occurs to me how close we are. Kacchan has me trapped against the door, with his face inches from mine.

With a curse, he lets me go with a step back. This snaps me from my thoughts and I scramble to move out of the way. Flinging open the door, Kacchan leads the way back to the living room.

Uraraka comes trotting over to me as Kacchan returns to his seat on the couch. "Are you alright, Deku? You seem a little shaken."

"Ahaha, yeah. I was just seconds from death is all," I respond.

"Oh.... yeah bakugo probably isn't the type to enjoy surprises," she concludes, a finger to her lips in thought. "I don't know if he enjoys anything that doesn't involve violence." I laugh half-heartedly at that.

"Midoriya!" Iida calls. "You should give us a tour! We are your guests after all!"

"Okay, sure," I agree. "Kacchan want to help?"

"No." Well, that was blunt.

"Um, okay so I guess we'll just start here." I gesture to all the visible rooms from where we stand in the living room. "Pretty self explanatory but living room, kitchen, dining room, entry way." I start walking and the entourage of our friends follows me. "Down the hallway here, there's the bathroom and my room, and then kacchans room." Not much for a tour but it is just a small apartment.

"Hey Midoriya?" Todoroki says, gazing into my room.

"Yeah, what is it, Todoroki?" I respond.

"Why don't you have a bed?" He finishes.

My soul leaves my body and I'm not sure whether all the blood has drained from my face or if it's instead lit up bright red.

"Um, well you see, my order at the furniture store got delayed and so I'm waiting on it still."

"So then you have to sleep on the couch? That sucks!" Kaminari says. I go to deny it, but stop myself. Kacchan will murder me if I say anything about us sharing a bed. And frankly I'm too embarrassed to tell anyone either.

"That explains the pillows and blanket in the living room," Sero realizes. Oh yeah, I had forgotten that I left those out there. I guess it's a good thing since it sells the story, though. Attempting to explain everything, fails as everyone just keeps going off.

Iida joins in, "Midoriya, sleeping on the couch is not healthy! You really shouldn't be doing it for so long!"

"Yeah!" Kirishima agrees before I can respond. He turns and marches back to the living room yelling, "Hey, bakugo!! You need to buy Midoriya a new bed!" Everyone follows him back, chatting. I stay in the back still in disbelief at how close that was.

When we get back to the living room Kacchan and Kirishima are arguing on why he has to be the one to buy me a new bed. I can't help but smile at how Kacchan gets so worked up because of his friends.

"Are you alright, Midoriya?" I jump and turn to see Todoroki.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I laugh awkwardly, and todoroki gives me a 'i don't believe you but I'm not gonna pry' look.

"You know you can talk to us whenever right? We're your friends after all."

I look at him in surprise and explain, "Oh yeah of course! I'm just still shocked since you guys suddenly showed up and stuff." He smiles at me and goes to join the group around Kacchan.

I sigh in relief that he didn't press further. I want to tell my friends about everything, but I don't even know how I would put it into words. I'm so confused. Also, I don't want to drag anyone into my problems until I at least understand what they even are. There's all that and also the whole bed thing would be a nightmare to tell them. I'd die of embarrassment if Kacchan didn't get to me first.

I watch the group with a smile. Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima laugh as Iida scolds Kacchan. Kacchan being the same as usual yells back. Todoroki watches mostly silently but provides some input here and there. Kacchan suddenly stops as the group gets distracted discussing the best bed type for me. His gaze drifts to me and our eyes lock. Kacchan motions with his head for me to join them.

My face splits into a wide smile and I bound over to the couch. I sit down next to Kacchan who watches me the whole way from the corner of his eyes. His hands are tucked casually behind his head in a care free way. Our attention quickly goes back to the group. I suddenly realize something off.

"Hey," I say, getting everyone's attention. "Where did Uraraka go?" The chatter dies down as we all look around. As if she realized we were looking for her, Uraraka springs out from the hallway.

"Guys look what I found!" She shouts waves a rectangular box. "It's Sorry! We should play!"

"Isn't that game for four players though?" Sero asks with a concerned look.

"We can team up!" Uraraka responds, setting the box on the table.

"Yeah, cause there's eight of us, so teams of two will be perfect," Todoroki contributes.

Kaminari pitches in, "How will we decide?"

"I have a random selection app!" I excitedly add.

"Why do you have that, Midoriya?" Todoroki asks with a small head tilt.

I sheepishly scratch my head. "Well, whenever I can't decide it helps to choose for me."

Kacchan snickers next to me, "That explains a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retort, offended.

"Don't fight, you two!" Iida scolds.

"Nothing ever changes does it?" Kirishima remarks. We all laugh together and make our way to the table. After putting all our names into the random selector, we make the teams based on who is consecutively picked. The teams end up being Uraraka and Sero, Iida and Todoroki, and Kirishima and Kaminari. Which leaves.... me and Kacchan.

I look over at said boy who is staring at me with an unreadable expression. I feel a bead of sweat travel down the back of my neck. Well this isn't cliche at all. And definitely not a recipe for disaster.

"Deku! They're right there! It would be stupid not to take them out!" Kacchan yells.

"But we cant be mean to Uraraka and Sero!" I argue.

"That's the entire point of the game!" He retorts.

"Not necessarily!" I say. "Sometimes being nice can pay off!"

"Deku! We got a sorry card and they are right there by our home! In this case it's stupid not to!"

"Well can't say I didn't see this coming," Kaminari remarks.

"Yeah..." Kirishima agrees. "How are you guys even living together anyways?"

"That's what I said!" Uraraka exclaims.

I ignore our friends and focus on the argument at hand. "Fine! Have it your way!" I yell to Kacchan.

"Thank you!" Kacchan groans.

Kacchan takes Sero and Uraraka's piece and replaces it with ours before tossing it to Sero. Sero puts the piece in their start and the turn moves on to Kirishima and Kaminari. They end up having to go backwards four. Then the turn moves to Iida and Todoroki who just go forward ten.

And finally it ends up with Uraraka and Sero. They pull a card and flash a wicked grin at each other. Uraraka takes a piece from her home and I know exactly what's she's gonna do. She reaches across the board and knocks over our piece, placing hers down in its spot.

"Sorry, guys," she laughs.

Sero shrugs and adds, "It's all just part of the game after all."

Kacchan puts our piece back in the start and grimaces, "Oh shut up with your bullshit, tape arms. You too, pink cheeks."

I cross my arms and look at Kacchan. "I told you so," I state. Kacchan tsks and I grin. Izuku: one, Kacchan: zero. Muahaha.

It circles back to our turn and we get a one. I take our piece out of start like you normally do. Kirishima and Kaminari take their turn next.

As they do, Kaminari suddenly says, "I have a question. What are you guys gonna do when you get girlfriends?" Kacchan and I freeze. The thought of either of us getting a girlfriend is so bizarre for some reason. An image of Kacchan bringing a girl home flashes through my mind. It leaves a churning feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Meanwhile, Kaminari goes on, "Cause you're gonna wanna bring them back eventually you know? It would be awkward when you're both just here."

"Kaminari!" Iida interrupts, "You shouldn't just pry into personal matters like that!"

Kacchan blanky states, "No fucking in the apartment." I flush redder than a ripe tomato.

"Bakugo! You can't just say inappropriate things like that!" Iida moves on to scolding Kacchan. Even though my embarrassment is flaring through my entire body, I still notice that bakugo doesn't look at anybody. Ever since Kaminari said that, he's been staring at the game with a lonely sheen in his eyes. I gulp, and my hands clutch my the fabric of my shorts. He probably would like a girlfriend.

"Anyways... new topic!" Uraraka suggests.

"Isn't your birthday coming up, Bakugo?" Todoroki asks and I silently thank him for coming up with something. Kacchan grunts and everyone else starts chatting about what we should do. I smile at how Kacchan seems to be back to normal, yelling as the others tease him. I also welcome the distraction.

The game comes to a close as Todoroki and Iida get their final piece into home first and declare victory. Everyone collectively decides that they should be heading out now, thank goodness. I walk the group to the door while Kacchan just grunts from the couch in his typical fashion. After I close the door behind everyone, I lean against it with a sigh. That had to be the most exhausting visit I have ever had in my life.

Begrudgingly, I pull my body off the door and head back to the living room. I flop on the couch dramatically next to Kacchan. Staring up at the ceiling, I search for words to say next.

"That was... a lot," I comment. Kacchan hums in agreement. Nothing sounds but the ticking of the clock for a minute.

"You didn't get to do what you wanted today," Kacchan says, breaking the silence.

I smile, thinking about it. "No," I disagree, "I wanted to hang out with you. And I did, just more people I care about were added in too." I flash him a wide grin, "I had fun!"

Kacchan's eyes widen and he looks away. "Whatever nerd," he replies, the tips of his ears visibly tinted.

I chuckle and stare forward, thinking about the laughs we had. The stressful moments were definitely worth it.

Hands wrap around my waist, and I'm pulled back into Kacchan. He rests his head on my shoulder and my heart beat pounds. "Um, Kacchan?" I squeak.

"Shut up," he murmurs. "I just needed it a little early tonight." It now occurs to me that this is the same fashion of how we usually fall asleep together.

"Oh." That makes sense.

My skin burns hot and a thousand butterflies fight to escape my stomach. I can't help but smile and lean back into Kacchan.

It didn't really happen as plan, but it ended up being the best way to spend my Saturday ever.

**That one was kinda long(or at least it felt that way), but I had a lot that I wanted to add in. From their friends' innocent curiosity and prying to their adorable moments and even to new problems being hinted at! There was quite a bit to cover. Hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**


End file.
